bulwarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Elves are one of the first two races believed to have populated the world. All elf courts supposedly stem from Tahi, who is known as the Teacher, and her relationship with Saquu, the first Dwarf. They are known for their love of the abstract and immaterial. The number 2 is of great spiritual significance to them, forming part of many of their rituals. They believe that all things in the world can be explained through reduction to a nested series of dichotomies, with perfect symmetry at every stage. They claim this great design can be seen in the world, through the ground and sky; in the sky, through the sun and the moon; in their bodies, through left and right; and even in the two main branches of elf courts - solar and lunar. Anyone bringing up the existence of sidereal elves is generally treated to a chilly silence. All three castes of elves tend to resemble particularly tall, slim, graceful humans, with aquiline features and pointed ears. (Of course, most Elves will tell you that this description is entirely inaccurate, and that humans instead resemble dumpy, clumsy Elves with unattractively squashed faces). The typical Elf is typically more intelligent, more dexterous and far longer lived than the typical human; Elves also have higher degrees of stamina and far more acute senses, though humans will, on average, win contests of strength. Solar Elves typically have pale skin, blond hair, and eyes which tend towards the indigo/violet end of the spectrum. They build fantastical cities out of gold (or gold-plated sturdier metals) and crystal on high mountain tops or on isolated plains. Although they are often found in wilderness areas, and present a façade of being at peace with the natural world, they aren't particularly closely associated with it. Wilderness areas provide a suitable environment for their primary pursuit, astronomy. The fact that it keeps the pesky other races at arm's length is just icing on the cake. Solar Elves are the most frequent users of Magic among their highly magically inclined race, and by far the vast majority of their magic-users are scholars of wizardry. Their patron elements are Fire and Light. Lunar Elves also typically have pale skin, but tend towards dark hair and green eyes. They eschew the grandeur of their Solar counterparts' homes, and instead build their cities high up beneath the canopies of great forests. Their relationship with nature contains less lip service and more actual devotion than that of the Solar Elves, and while the ranks of the Lunar Elves boast many accomplished wizards, Druidism is also commonly practiced among them - other, more "advanced" races might be inclined to sneer at this, but have learned to do so in private - Lunar Elves have the most developed senses of all the castes, which is saying something, and virtually all of them are crack shots with a bow. Their patron elements are Earth and Darkness. Sidereal Elves typically have dark skin and hair, and violet eyes. They frequently decorate their faces with tattoos of gold and silver ink in designs reminiscent of star charts; some carry this decoration further, even covering their entire torsos. Sidereal Elves maintain settlements on the archipelago between the two major continents, but they are a mercantile people, and most of the population spend the vast majority of their lives on board great ships - the seafaring and shipbuilding skills of the Sidereal caste are second to none. They are probably the least magically inclined of their race, but still have a higher proportion of magic-users than most other races. Wizardry is by far the most common school, especially the disciplines of weather control and divination, but there are also a few Mages who specialize in their patron elements, Air and Water. The relationship between Solar and Lunar Elves most closely resembles sibling rivalry - they probably love each other deep down, but very much needle each other the wrong way. Both castes tend to avoid the Sidereals unless they need some exotic good delivered or a message transported, but all three castes will happily get together to tell you how much better they are than riff-raff like humans. Notable Figures *Hemi, the Merchant (A Sidereal Elf) *Ruiha, the Fallen (A Lunar Elf) *Anaru, the Renegade (A Solar Elf) Gazetteer *The Sylvan Heights Category:Races